Seducing Heartbreaker
by FluffyMiko
Summary: Kagome breaks all the hearts of those who falls in love with her to save them from something unknown to them. Kagome acctuallly finds herself in love with Sesshoumaru yet once he confesses he loves her she breaks it but he won't let go
1. Default Chapter

**Seducing Heartbreaker**

Chapter 1-Introductions by **XxSilentxDreamerxX  
**  
"Ahh come on baby don't leave me all alone." Whined a silver haired man to a woman sitting in the corner of the bar. The women had waist length silky smooth ebony locks. She had a body of a goddess and perfectly shaped eyes that were shaded a sapphire blue.

"How can you break my heart like this? I thought we had something special you can't leave me now cause I won't allow it at all. I'll still chase after you no matter what your mine and you can't forget that!" He kept on whining to her his emotions overfilling him.  
  
"I can though little puppy," replied the woman while taking a pause to take a sip out of her drink, "It clearly seems that I did and it looks like you should move on now cause here comes the wolf to pick me up. Scat now puppy go tail someone else now."

"Baby please don't leave me stay...stay with me...we can settle down stay with each other forever." He kept on whining to her.  
  
"Please just let it go Inuyasha it's for you own good." She sighed, "you can't grow attach with me and so it ends right here. Kouga's here to pick me up now so be a good little boy and scram."

Inuyasha turned around and did see that she wasn't bluffing when she said Kouga was here. He never thought she would do this to him. How dare she break his heart. He kept on thinking 'I'll get you back no matter what I will have you back with me'.

"I'll be back for you Kagome cause I love you remember that." Inuyasha said to her before leaving Kouga with her.  
  
"Kouga just take me home I want to sleep." She said before he could say anything to her that would cause her a head ache.  
  
"Sure thing my angel." Kouga happily agreed.

As soon as Kagome got inside of her studio apartment she went straight to the bathroom. Once there she went to her medicine cabinet and took the important ones and left the others for another day. She got up dizzily and walked into her bedroom where she collapsed on her bed hoping for a peaceful night with no more nightmares.

Dream/Flashback 

_"Mommy," asked a six-year-old Kagome, "What's that old lady doing over there?"_

_"Kagome when did you get here?" Her mother started to freak when she saw her there right behind her, "its not safe here baby go hide somewhere and don't come out until than."_

_"But why mommy?" little Kagome complained, "I wanna stay here with you!"_

_"I'm sorry baby but its not safe you have to go before the lady comes and gets you too." Her mother explained to her, "she already got your daddy and baby brother I want you to live. I want you to go on wit your life and live it to your fullest. So please listen to mommy and be a good girl and hide."  
  
"Alright mommy I will do what you say but I don't want you to leave me like daddy and baby Souta" Kagome cried giving her mommy a hug before being a good girl for her and hiding in a place where she could still watch her mommy._

_She watched as the woman walked up to her beloved mother mumbling something about revenge...thief...backstabber. She watched on and than became frozen in her spot. She watched as the woman pulled a sword out of the air and lunged it into her mother's body. She tried to stifle a scream but she failed and was now noticed by the woman._

_"Come out here child I know you are there," she said to Kagome, "Tsubaki won't hurt you so come out her now child."_

"_You a bad woman you killed mommy, daddy, and little Souta." Kagome whimpered to the Tsubaki. "I won't come out to you."  
  
"Oh dear child than I can't see the face of whom I'm about to curse." She said to her, "But I can still do it while you're in there dear. From this day on the ones you love and if they admit it to you and stay with you forever they shall die a painful and horrible death. No one can prevent this from happening. With these final words I'm about to say dear child you shall be cursed for eternity...**Akashukani Mentoria Ikafumano**!"_

_End of dream flashback_

Kagome woke up with a start and heavy breath. She got up off her bed and stumbled across the room to her bathroom door. When she was in she turned on the shower to cold water and started to undress. She looked at the mirror and saw that what was looking back at her were the eyes of a frightened child.

"Why do I have to live such a cursed life in this world where you can only survive on love?" she whispers to no one not even herself.

After her freezing cold shower she noticed the time. Her clock only read nine a.m., which meant she only has an hour to get ready and get to work. She rushed into her room and pulled out a business suit and turned on a curling iron while taking out accessories. She than rushed into the kitchen and started some hot water on the stove.

She rushed back into her room and started to dress into the suit. After tying the tie she went over to her mirror that was in her room with a stool infront of it. She sat down and pulled up her long silky ebony hair into a loose yet classy bun but left some hair out of it. With the extra hair she curled it to give her some erotic look. She than applied a little lipgloss and a light blue eye shadow before running out to make her soup.

After eating her morning meal she set out down to the parking garage to head off for work. On her way down she caught guys giving her side glances and she made sure to give off a cold hard stare their way. When she arrived at her garage level she walked out and around the corner to her private parking space. Placed there were 3 of her beloved cars in the world.  
  
"Which one should I take today?" she asked herself. "I took the Firebird and Eclipse last week so I guess I'll take the Cougar this week."  
  
She hopped into her car and set off to Higurashi Corporations. When she arrived and walked into the building she was greeted by many different people. She gave them all a friendly smile or wave while walking over to the elevators. Once in she went up to the top of the building. When the Elevator stopped with a 'ding' she stepped off to be greeted with the site of her best friend.  
  
"Hello Kagome what's up today?" her friend asked.

"Nothing much Sango but I should be asking you what's happening today." She giggled at her beautiful chestnut colored hair friend.  
  
"Nothing but you got a meeting with Sesshoumaru Takashi from Takashi Corps at ten." Sango told her. "I've learned that everyone their say's he drop dead gorgeous...well atleast from the girls. The guys say he's an Ice King. But I guess he'll meet the Ice Queen if he meets you in your office."

"Not funny Sango just because I get stressed out from Naraku who keeps calling me trying to buy my corporation." She pouted at her friend. "That guy gets on my last nerve I can't stand it. I should call the cops on him for sexual harassment! That should teach the guy a lesson!"

"That's true but you might want to get ready for that meeting?" Sango asked her. "Cause if I'm correct you will forget about it so if you're ready now than you will remember."

"Okay whatever I'll do that but remind me ten till' the meeting time please Sango?" Kagome asked her.

After a while of organizing papers and preparation for the meeting Kagome fell into a light sleep in her chair. But when there was a sudden knock on the door she jumped up and called forth the person. Expecting Sango she was surprised with a grand shock. It was none other than....Naraku.  
  
**AN: Hey this is XxSilentxDreamerxX here and we're doing a round robin for a sess/kag pairing so if you'd like to join in on it give me a reply at my email on my profile. Or you can just review and put in that you'd like to join and i'll add you onto the list. Thanks for you time and for reading this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seducing Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 2 by Mistic UV  
  
**

"Hello my dear Kagome" Naraku said silkily walking full into the room closing the door behind him.

Kagome continued to look at him in plainly visible suprise before she quickly covered it up with a blank mask.

"What the hell are you doing here you low life scum?" Her voice was cold as she spoke to him she had learned upon her first meeting with this particular man that you didn't want to show emotion for he could easily play off it.

"Why Kagome you wound me." Naraku said in a falsely hurt filled voice holding a hand to his heart.

"No more than you deserve jerk."

"Now Kagome here I come all this way to see you and to offer you a generous amount of money for this lovely little company of yours and you revert to name calling. How insulting of you. But my offer still stands." Naraku said, still approaching her slowly with precisely measured steps.

"Stay the hell away Naraku. I have rejected you offer once. I have rejected your offer more times than I can count and yet every time I have I vividly recall giving you the same answer I am now. Go to hell."

Naraku was upon her now standing right next to her. "Now now my Kagome we both will have a part in this company after all once you become my wife it'll all still be the same but in a newer version. Just your last nam."

He said just as smoothly running a lazy finger up and down her arm while Kagome was trying desperately to hold in her rising temper. Both so caught up in they're own little world neither ever heard the door open. Sango poked her head through the door to remind Kagome of the time only to see Naraku. Immediately she realized what was about to happen and quickly left not wanting Kagome's wrath directed in her direction. But before she fully left hearing range she heard Kagome speak menacingly.

"How did you get past my security Naraku?" Naraku seemed fully unaware of her temper.

"Why the truth of course my dear that I was coming to see my future wife about our engagement." He finished by wrapping his arms around her in an all too suggestive way.

"You ass!" Kagome snapped slamming her head back catching Naraku lip and splitting it as was he was knocked away.

"Why can't you take a hint?!" Kagome asked punching him in the gut when he reached for her again. "Your species makes me sick." She added sweeping his legs out from under him.

"If you Ever touch me again I'll make you beg for death." She continued coldly kicking him hard into a wall across the room when he tried to retaliate and hit her back.

"Stay the hell away from me. My company. My friends. And my family. And on a last note get the hell out of my office." She jurked him up by the collar of his suit and practically pulled him to the door slamming him into the door then slamming the door open and throwing him out.

She was so angry she hadn't noticed Sango and her ten o'clock staring at Naraku's still form and the look of shock on Sango's face as she looked at her. The other however looked quite taken with her as he admired her angered retreating form.

"Umm sorry Mr.Takashi Kagome just doesn't like to be... or rather she just doesn't like Naraku." Sango quickly knocked on Kagome's door.

"Yes?" Came the cold reply.

"Kagome, Mr.Takashi is here." Sango said meekly hoping that Kagome wouldn't start insulting him. He was one of there longest supporting members, well his father was, anyways he had just inherited that company and was here to see why he should continue that support. It wasn't that they needed his support it was just it helped to have more allies than enemies. Sango silently prayed Kagome wouldn't let her temper get the better of her.

"Send him in." Kagome said cheerfully once again alerting Sango that this was not going to go well. She stepped in with Sesshoumaru.

"Are you sure Kagome? We could always do this meeting next week."

"No now's just fine and if you please Sango could you up security a bit the last thing I need right now is for Naraku to show up." Sango nodded and headed off to do just that looking back to see Kagome and Sesshoumaru silently studying each other. 'Maybe it won't be so bad after all.' Sango thought right as Kagome opened her mouth to speak.

"So you must be the infamous Ice King. The name is quite fitting don't you think?" Looking at Sesshoumaru's face she saw shock written clearly there. 'Ok maybe not.'

**End till chap 3  
**


End file.
